


A Mission To Remember

by thatcrypticwriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Rape Aftermath, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrypticwriter/pseuds/thatcrypticwriter
Summary: Levy never thought she would be screaming for anyone to save her, she wasn't the type to play damsel but the only thing she wanted right now was for Gajeel to come busting in to beat every last one of these scumbags.In which Gajeel and levy go on a mission together that she isn't used to and some... bad things ensue.I'm new to fanfiction writing but I hope you like it!





	1. Awkward romance in Oshibana!

Levy couldn’t fathom why Gajeel had asked her to go on a mission together, alone. But yet here they were, at the train station boarding into the small quarters.  
“So how long’s this train ride gonna take again?” Gajeel asked nonchalantly as he sat down, though Levy knew he was dreading the answer.  
“It shouldn’t be too long, there are only two stops before Oshibana so I’d say maybe 4 hours?” she considered lying but didn’t think it’d matter how long it really was, he’d get sick anyways. Nevertheless, The large figure gave her a look that’d send most people to unconsciousness but she just let out a sigh and took her seat next to the dragon slayer and cracked open a book.  
As soon as the train started going, Gajeel busied himself with trying not to crush the shrimp in his sickened state. He took a breath and decided to lean against the window, giving way to sleep not soon after.  
Levy looked over surprised he had fallen asleep so fast. She went to go back to her book but couldn’t miss the opportunity to see details of his face she wouldn’t be able to otherwise.  
I wonder how many piercings he actually has?  
Curiosity took over and pretty soon she found herself very close to him, counting the piercings along his arms, stopping when she got to his face.  
Why’s he have to be so damn handsome when I’m just a puny shrimp?  
Before she could get too far into her self-deprecating thoughts, however, he grabbed her in her sleep, pulling her into him and holding on with a death grip.  
“Gajeel!” she yelled on pure instinct before quickly shutting her mouth, not wanting to wake him up.  
She struggled for a minute or two before giving in and snuggling into his chest. Letting herself relax she listened to his heartbeat and slowly fell asleep.  
When Gajeel woke up, the train had stopped and he started to move out of his chair before noticing a sleeping Levy in his lap.  
“GAAAHH!!”  
“Huh? Is the train ride over?” levy mumbled before looking up and freezing, mortified.  
“Why the hell’re you sleeping on me?!”  
“Because you pulled me into a death grip and wouldn’t let go!” she screamed right back at him.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up or somethin’?”  
“Because you would feel sick” she pouted.  
He dropped it and went to picking up their bags, not allowing himself to think too much into why she cared at all.  
“I can carry my own bag, I’m not a baby” she stated, trying to grab the bag out of his hands.  
“Consider it repayment for lettin’ me sleep” he said haphazardly as they walked out of the train.  
As they walked along the streets, Levy walked towards the hotel and Gajeel followed silently, caught up in his own thoughts.  
Why’d I have to go and freak out? She just wanted to keep me from being sick and I had to go yellin’ at her. Hopefully I can make it up to her. I have no right to have her trust, with everything I’ve put her through. Best I can do is put aside my own feelings and try to be deserving of her kindness.  
“We’re here!” she hummed happily  
“Huh? Oh yeah, coming”  
They went up and started their check in.  
“Why’s this say there’s only one bed?!” Gajeel looked angrily at the lady at the front desk.  
“Sorry sir, the reservation was made last minute and this was the only room we had left” she said hurriedly, obviously scared of him.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine!” Levy reassured her, shooting a death glance at Gajeel.  
“Uh yeah, we’ll be ok” he mumbled.  
“Okay, sorry again for the inconvenience! Here are your keys” she handed the keys to levy and they started off to the room.  
“Don’t be so scary! you scared her half to death!” she scolded  
“I ain’t got a say in the matter! I just look kinda scary is all” he defended himself.  
“Kinda?” she joked unlocking the door to the room and walking in.  
Gajeel groaned, looking over to the tiny sofa.  
“Something wrong?”  
Obviously she doesn’t have the slightest clue of my dilemma  
“Nah, nothing’s wrong”  
“So about the mission, do you want to ask around town and see if we can find out more about the bandits?”  
“What’s there to find out? Just a couple of punks who wanna restart Eisenwald”  
“We don’t even know what magic they use, it could be useful to find more information before we charge into battle”  
“If it’d make you feel better about it, then fine”  
“Why’d you even ask me to come? I’m not exactly fairy tail’s best fighter” she felt embarrassed admitting this, as though he didn’t already know.  
“You fight fine, besides I figure your brains will help us out somewhere along the line too.” he said as he started unpacking his bag and digging for a sleep shirt.  
“If you say so, anyways if you don’t think research is necessary then what do you suggest our first course of action should be?” she asked, grabbing her sleeping clothes from her bag.  
“Wel-” he turned around to see a half naked levy turned away changing her shirt.  
“Hm?” She threw on the shirt and cocked her head around to find the dragon slayer beet red and staring.  
“Pervert”  
“I’m no pervert! How was I supposed to know you were changing!”  
“You didn’t need to stare!”  
“I wasn’t staring” he went over and laid down on the couch though it was comical how little of him fit.  
“What are you doing? You barely fit on that couch!” she didn’t expect him to try and give her the bed, so watching him try and fit on the couch was rather surprising.  
“Where are you gonna sleep then?”  
“I can just put some pillows between us, it’s a big bed”  
Levy couldn’t see why he cared so much about sleeping arrangements, it wasn’t like there was anything to be attracted to.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, can’t see why not besides neither of us want to sleep on that gross old couch”  
He shrugged and got onto the bed moving two pillows down the center, she leapt onto the other side and settled herself in.  
“Goodnight Gajeel” she hummed quietly before dozing off. Gajeel, however, had a much harder time trying to sleep, his instincts just wouldn’t let him forget there was only a pillow between them.  
“Night shrimp” he said quietly though he knew she had already fallen asleep.  
Little did either of them know what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first really romance type fanfiction I've ever written but I hope it was alright, I swear it'll get better!  
> I try to upload on a weekly basis, I hope you liked it!


	2. Into the forest we go

After waking up, They went to a cafe for Breakfast.  
“You’re really nervous about this” Gajeel couldn’t figure out why she was so worried.  
“I’m just not used to this kind of job is all”  
“And what jobs are you used to?”  
“I don’t know, finding stuff, translating, that sort of thing”  
“You’ll be fine, you’re a member of fairy tail after all”  
“I suppose” she sipped the last of her coffee.  
“You still want to ask around before we go after ‘em?”  
“Well, we know there are four of them and we know the general idea of where they’re hanging around, we might be able to find out what magic they’re using but it probably isn’t worth the time”  
“then let’s get going”  
Good, she’s not afraid anymore  
They left, walking for a bit before reaching the forest. It was dark and shadowy, with strange, almost dead looking trees.  
“I smell ‘em, two to right about a mile off and one to the left about half a mile”  
“What about the fourth?”  
“Can’t pick up any others, this whole place smells weird, though”  
“Do we split up?”  
“No way”  
“Why not? It’s the best course of action, they might figure it out and run if we catch two of them first”  
Every ounce of him had a bad feeling about this but she had a point and he had to trust that she could handle this.  
“Fine, just scream if you get in over your head and need me go off savin’ ya” he laughed.  
“Hmph, I can handle myself just fine” she crossed her arms and pouted.  
“You take the left, I’ll go to the right we’ll meet back here after we catch 'em”  
“Gotcha, whoever gets back first wins!” she ran off to the left  
“Hey, no fair!” he ran off to the right.  
After they both left, a figure emerged from the trees.  
“Interesting” he sunk into the ground and disappeared.  
As levy ran she got more and more out of breath, eventually deciding to walk.  
Where are they? I’ve got to have run half a mile by now  
“Oh look, it’s a little girl,” a man said coming from behind a tree. He had whitish gray hair and a black hood with grey shirt and pants.  
“Finally, I’m so tired of running” she wanted to get this over quickly so she started into battle quickly.  
“Solid script: cage!” the cage dropped down over the man, trapping him.  
“Oh no, you’ve caught me! Whatever will I do?” he smiled.  
This doesn’t seem right  
Meanwhile, the figure reemerged from the ground. It was a man with a black hood, short brown hair and green clothing. He walked to a tree where two other men stood poking at a dead rabbit. They both wore the same black hood as him, one with white clothing and black hair pulled into a braid and the other wearing blue with wavy pale blue hair.  
“There’s someone coming for us”  
“So what?” the blue haired one exclaimed.  
“He looks like he’d be rather annoying to fight, besides we have something better to do”  
“And what’s that?” the black haired one smiled.  
“A little girl went after our good friend Alizeh”  
“Give us a ride will ya? I’m too excited to wait” the blue haired one laughed.  
“But of course” they sunk through the ground.  
Gajeel stopped in his tracks.  
What the hell? Where’d their scent go?  
Levy was brainstorming on how to get her prisoner back to the town when suddenly three figures emerged from the ground. She braced herself for a fight.  
“Glad to see you’ve all shown up” the caged man spoke to the men.  
How the hell did they get past Gajeel?  
“Would you like to introduce us to your friend?” the black haired man smiled at levy.  
“We’ve only just met but I’m in love”  
“My name’s Terran, the grey-haired man in your cage is Alizeh, the blue haired man over here is Darya and my black haired friend is named Salem” the brown haired man-Terran spoke calmly.  
“What’s your name blue bird?” Salem smiled at Levy.  
“Don’t call me blue bird” these guys were seriously unnerving her.  
“Come on blue bird don’t be that way” he laughed.  
“Solid script: guard!” she cast her magic, the letters GUARD appearing in front of her.  
“Come now baby blue, no one wants a fight here” Salem raised his hand casting some sort of spell.  
I-I can’t move!  
“W-what kind of magic is this?!” she could see her guard spell dissolve.  
“It’s a form of doll magic, except instead of objects I control people. Now come here blue bird” levy felt herself be pulled into the wizard.  
This is too much, as much as I hate to say it, I need help  
“Gajeel!” she screamed as loud as she could before a hand was put on her mouth.  
“Now now, let’s not go screaming for your friend blue bird”  
“We should leave, he seems to be able to smell people from rather far away” Terran spoke.  
“Fine, Alizeh quit playing around and get out of that dumb cage” Darya grumbled.  
“Storm Bringer!” Alizeh shot some sort of tornado at the top of the cage, sending it flying.  
“Let’s go to base” Terran cast his spell again, and they sunk into the ground.

Gajeel heard the scream and stopped his search for the lost scents, he could smell them all plus a fourth one, with Levy.  
“Shrimp!” He immediately started off running as fast he could towards the sound of her scream.   
Damn it! I knew I shouldn’t have let her out of my sight! This is all my goddamn fault!  
He ran and ran but by the time he got there, they were gone. All that was left was a crushed cage lying sideways on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter, this took a little longer than expected but it's finally done! I'm trying to upload every Sunday so the chapter should be out then. thx to all the viewers! this got way more hits than I had expected! thx for reading, bye~  
> update: for some reason only part of the chapter uploaded, sorry about that! it should be fixed now~


End file.
